


Driven by the Stars

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: He isn’t really sure how it happened, the two of them meeting and becoming so close. It’s fuzzy! But, now, one could even look at their status and call them friends. The hard-worker, whose dreams are within reach should she just keep going, and the athletic but well-known slacker, who sometimes skips class to lay in the sun,friends?





	Driven by the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> a _partial_ alternate universe, in which Hoshino and Yoshinari went to high school together...
> 
> for [@_shimorin](https://twitter.com/_shimorin) on twitter! Thank you again!

It’s his third year of high school. Just one more year left, if he can scrape the grades by. A question does dangle in the air, mocking him: _Then what?_ But… Yoshinari can’t answer it.

“Umm… Pardon me… Senpai?”

That is, until a particular girl came, for lack of a better term, crashing into his life. Those words had been the first ones ever spoken to him by _her_. Simple ones, laced with _real_ concern, right from this first year who didn’t even know him.

Her name, he soon learns, is Hoshino Ichika.

He isn’t really sure how it happened, the two of them meeting and becoming so close. It’s fuzzy! But, now, one could even look at their status and call them friends. The hard-worker, whose dreams are within reach should she just keep going, and the athletic but well-known slacker, who sometimes skips class to lay in the sun, _friends?_

Sure, he’d been spending a lot of time around her (and he’s getting teased about it, but _don’t even worry about that!_ ) but still, wouldn’t it be troublesome? She’s someone with goals, motivations within her step. It’s a new light, she says, a calling that came from something really small, but it’s a point that she holds dear.

Gradually, where he frequented to rest becomes their usual spot. It’s a good place for her to study, he figures, since it’s so quiet. For a while, he just sits, and eats, chatting away if she’d listen. One day, however, she grabs _his_ books from him with a determined nod, holding them up.

“I want to help you, also, Yoshinari-san.”

“Eh? Also? Hoshino-san, what do you mean?”

“Well,” he sees her fingers shaking just slightly, but there’s no tension otherwise, “You’re very comfortable to be around. I think… school is more fun because of you.”

_Comfortable…_ Him?

She insists on it, also telling him that, maybe, her brother would get along with him too.

The seasons change, with summer passing far too quickly, falling into autumn in a flash. How many days, now, has he been allowed to be at her side? How many people have something different in his step, or the perking up of his ears?

“You’re just like a dog, Yoshinari!”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep glancing around, like your tail’s wagging in anticipation! Waiting for that cute first year, aren’t you?”

“Y-You guys, I’m not-!”

“Oh, here she comes! Have fun~”

His lips quiver, trying to come up with a response to that, but it’s all shaken up. _Uuu_ , those guys are just too cruel!

“Yoshinari-san?”

“Oh, um, afternoon, Hoshino-san!”

He rubs the back of his neck, and then shakes it off. It’s lunch time, and it looks like she has lot with her… Quickly, he offers to carry it, and he doesn’t take no for an answer.

“Oh, thank you very much..! And, good afternoon.”

They make their way to their special spot, settling in with familiar ease. Even when it’s colder out, the sun coming down feels so inviting! Though… maybe he feels that way because she’s here and –

_Hold up! These look like…_ She didn’t make all this, did she?

“Here we are, but, you know…”

“Please, eat as much as you’d like! I made some for Kazuki too, and I ended up making too much…”

“Thank you very much then!”

“Fufu, you’re very much welcome.”

Yoshinari digs right in, leaning over the box as he rests on his stomach, careful to only touch the one he’s picking up. She’s really something else, isn’t she? He feels so lucky, to know someone like her.

Thinking about how much she does, for those around her, brings his next words right out, “But, I think you’ll wrinkle yourself grey like this.”

“Hmm? I’ll be fine, Yoshinari-san.”

“No, no, you oughta get more rest, Hoshino-san! You can take a cat nap now, if you’d like.”

In spite of the yawn that _does_ threaten her lips – no, it’s _exactly_ because of it that she laughs, “If I do that, you might too. Don’t you have a test soon..?”

“Gh—D-Don’t you worry about that at all!” He beams, patting his fist, lightly against the ground, “Now’s the time to relax!”

“Oh, so you still come here to nap?”

“N-Not at all!”

“Hmm…”

And again, laughter. Anything serious dissolves into mindless chatter, about cooking, animals, anything that comes to mind. It’s a break, well-deserved, he thinks.

Every day, she opens up the door a little more of him, and he learns, learns about each bit of her hopes and heart. It’s so sweet, airy. Yes, he can see every change in her expression, the determination and fire that whites her knuckles in her passionately-tight grip, to the kind and gentle concern she harbors. Is it for that reason that she stays near him? To show him the sky?

Well, seeing the stars in her eyes… makes him want to try too. Just helping people, making it better, and looking forward. It sounds nice to pursue, with faith.

_Got it! I’ll do my best from now on! Though, I really wish, this could last a lot longer_ …

\---

It’s cold, as usual. But that’s okay! It’s his job now, to observe and protect. And while nothing is happening, he is left alone, to allow his mind to wander to the one that inspired much of where he is now.

Back on his high school graduation day, he had given her something special, and when the realization hit the people around him, they teased and teased, and asked him _who_ he gave it too. Who took his _heart_ , the second button of his uniform, huh? Who else but the kind girl he spent much of his final year of high school with? Who else but the one who held onto her new-found drive, and instilled it in those around her?

For the little time he knew her, she guided his drifting soul back, and opened a clear chance for him, with his act back together. That’s _why_ he gave it to her, to have by her side, for luck, and a well-wish.

_Haa…_ _I wish I would have written something better in the letter_ …

Truly, _Hoshino Ichika_ had been someone he couldn’t help but fall in love with. As he was, though, he couldn’t have told her. He genuinely hopes, now, that she made it to where she wished to be.

Actually, he’s certain she did.

So, maybe… if their fates cross again, he’ll…

_No, no, let’s not think about that now._

His will to do his very best on this mission is _set_ , and the shine in his eyes must somewhat match what hers had been, when she told him the story that lead her to wanting to become and officer, except hers… yes, they were probably brighter.

He hears footsteps, soon. Judging by the lightness of them, it must be that _“Neko-san_ ” Okazaki mentioned, the young woman that got herself involved with Yanagi’s group, who they’ve been watching, thanks to X-Day.

_Might as well introduce myself! It wouldn’t hurt!_

He steps out, with a bright smile, “Nice to- Hh?” Just then, as she turns to face him, his words get caught, _Wait, wait, wait! Hoshino-san?!_

_Both_ of their hearts are set into a flurry of emotions, amplified by the tenseness of the entire situation.

“..!” _Yoshinari-san?_ Maybe, it’s his name that fails to escape her gaping mouth.

Like sparkles in the air, and stars glittering in the sky, the fluffiest of hearts and the most raging of storms mix. The memories of laughter fill his head, _ahh_ , in spite of this scenario, seeing her here and now, he might just fall in love again.


End file.
